


glass ornaments

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Deceitber 2019, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Who trusted Remus with something breakable?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	glass ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "shattered"

The sound of something shattering on the floor meets Deceit's ears at the same time as a quietly abashed "Oops" from his boyfriend. Deceit looks up from his side of their straggly Christmas tree to see a blue ornament, lying in irregular, jagged pieces on the floor. Remus looks up, his cheeks reddening and tears threatening to spill down his cheeks and soak his mustache.

"Hey, hey, it's all right," Deceit assures him, soothing him as he rushes to Remus's side, brushing the incipient tears away with his thumbs. "We can fix it, Remus, don't worry."

"I broke it," Remus mutters, wrapping his arms tightly around his body.

"Yes," Deceit is forced to admit. "But that's _okay_ , Remus. I know you didn't mean to."

"Roman would-" 

"It doesn't matter what Roman would or would not think," Deceit interrupts him, not willing to go down that route again. Roman and Remus have a tumultuous relationship at the best of times, and when Remus is upset, he's always willing to think the worst of his brother. Deceit doubts that Roman would remain upset for _that_ long over a broken Christmas ornament, but convincing Remus of that is another matter.

"I'm the one who's here," he continues, putting a slight emphasis on the pronoun. "I'm here, and I _know_ that it was an accident. I can fix it. Do you want to see?" Sniffling, Remus nods. Deceit snaps his fingers. With child-like wonder, Remus watches the blue-hued ornament reassemble itself, fitting each glassy piece against the next like the world's most finicky jigsaw puzzle. 

"Thank you," Remus whispers, picking up the ornament with shaking fingers and slotting it into place on the appropriate branch.

"It was no trouble," Deceit reassures, smoothing the grey-streaked curls of hair from Remus's sweaty forehead.

"I thought about stepping on all the pieces," Remus mumbles. "Jumping on them. Barefoot."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Deceit says calmly. "Do you think we should add the lights this year?"

"Yes," Remus says, with a decisive nod. "Even _Roman_ puts lights on the tree. It wouldn't be a proper Christmas tree without the lights! And maybe just _one_ beating heart?"

"No," Deceit says, for what feels like the hundredth time. "I am not cleaning that up, and I know you won't."

"It won't be _that_ messy," Remus argues, broken ornament forgotten. "Not if it's just _one_."

"You can put a beating heart on a tree in _your_ room, Remus," Deceit says. "But the one in the commons stays organ-free."

"It's no fun that way," Remus grumbles. Deceit sticks out his tongue, just a little.

"Get used to it," Deceit says. "Now, are we going to put up _all_ the ornaments this year?" He carefully alludes to the still-wrapped purple ornament, buried deep in the ramshackle cardboard box that housed all their holiday decorations.

"Yes," Remus says. "Even traitors are allowed at Christmas."

"He's not-" Deceit stops, not willing to have that argument again. After all, it _was_ the holidays.

"Mistletoe for your thoughts?" Remus interrupts him, dangling a sprig of mistletoe over his hat and looking altogether too smug for his own good. Deceit surges forward and kisses him, leaving him wide-eyed and pink-cheeked.

"Thinking about the holidays," Deceit says. "And you. I simply _despise_ you, you know." Remus chuckles.

"Love you, too, Sir Hiss a Lot," he says affectionately.


End file.
